


Death is Sometimes Kinder

by orphan_account



Series: Greek Mythos [2]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Angst (Kind of), F/M, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone's thoughts on her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Sometimes Kinder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the ancient myths or even this idea, really.

Persephone closed her eyes as she lounged on her throne; Hades was off talking to the Council of the Underworld and he expected her to just sit there and wait for him. 

She didn't know how she felt about him or his kingdom, after all she was the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, literally a child of the sky and the earth. She was the goddess of Spring for her father's sake! The Underworld had no flowers, no sunshine, nothing of what she was used to. 

But he was so kind, so loving. Hades was trying so hard to make her love him. He had given her freedom from her mother and her oppressive love; freedom from the lust in her father's eyes when he looked at her. 

He was the god of the Underworld...he could have taken her already. He could have forced her to consummate their marriage. Instead he was waiting for her to be comfortable. 

"Persephone!" a sing-song voice called. 

The former goddess of innocence opened her dark eyes to look at the owner of said voice. Hecate, the triple-goddess of Magic and crossroads stood before her with a wicked smile spread across her lovely face. "What do you want Heca?"

Hecate's grin grew as she arched her eyebrow. "I wish to know why you have yet to tell our lord and king that you are madly in love with him and wish to be the queen of our Dark paradise." 

Persephone groaned and allowed her head to fall back and hit to hit the top of her ornate throne. "Because I am not even sure if I am actually in love with him. He is a nice man but I barely know him. And the closest thing to love I know is Aphrodite and she is a bitch." 

Hecate laughed loudly, her head falling back to reveal a long expanse of pale neck. "I cannot disagree with that," she said. 

Persephone grinned back at her. "Few can," she said. 

"That's true," she said. "Anyways, back on topic, you are in love with Hades and everyone other than you and Hades himself knows this. Seph...even Thanatos knows." Persephone cringed; Thanatos cared so little for gossip that him knowing something meant it was incredibly obvious. 

She let out a loud sigh before nodding. "I will...I will tell him eventually, I am not ready yet, Heca," she whispered. Hecate nodded solemnly, though she looked worried. 

"Very well," she said. "I have to go. I will see you, Seph." Then she walked off. 

Persephone closed her eyes again. Now all she had to worry about was how to tell him


End file.
